Sunsets, Daisies, Fireflies
by Airqoutes
Summary: Moving stinks and if you've experienced it you know. Bands. Music. Friends. Kagome. Sesshomaru. What more do ya want?SESSKAG
1. Friends?

**Sunsets, Daisies, and Fireflies**

Chapter 1

Friends?

_She couldn't believe it. Her and her band had made it; they had made the cut. She couldn't wait to tell her mom. She couldn't wait to see the looks on the kid's faces at school. To them she was the girl in the back of the bus, the one who got straight A's, the punk, the Goth, she was Kagome._

"**RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG"**

Kagome jumped up from bed and screamed in annoyance, "Stupid Alarm clock!" She slammed her fist down upon it to shut it up. Then, she rubbed her eyes, 'I was having a good dream too.' She looked around for her calendar, 'It's over my bed, right?' She spotted it over her bed like she thought. 'Oh Kami, It's Monday.'

She walked towards her dresser which was only 3 big steps away. She felt like a lab rat. She had to look everywhere to figure out where everything was. 'Well, at least I have an excuse; this is a new house to me, I just moved here and I had to leave my band. But I just can't believe mom sold the shrine. It was Dad's and Grandpa's treasure'

Her room had been painted red, maroon red, although she thought it to be more pitchfork red. The whole theme of Kagome's room was black and red. Her bed was set up on the wall across from the closet, next to it was a small black metal garbage can set upon cinder blocks as a bed stand. This was where the annoying little backstabbing alarm clock sat. ((**A/n**: Nice eh?))

At the farthest end of the room next to the right of the closet was the window which engulfed the room in complete darkness being that it was covered by a giant shade. In front of that was a ps2 along with her TV. To the left of the closet was the bedroom door. And across from the window was her dresser.

Kagome opened up the second drawer in her dresser and grabbed some black bondage pants, they were laced with red. She hurried to put them on and then, walked to her closet and hastily pulled out a red blouse and a black neck tie. She heaved the blouse over her head and then tied her tie in double Winston. ((**A/n**: w00t! w00t!))

She grabbed her Invader Zim messenger bag and glided down the hall way. As Kagome passed the kitchen she heard her mothers call "Kagome, koi!" Kagome turned to see her mothers head poke out into the hallway "Are you going to skip breakfast? It's not healthy to do so."

Kagome mumbled an alright, seeing as the bus didn't come for another 20 minutes. She walked to the breakfast table and took a seat. While her mom hustled and bustled around the kitchen lying out in front of her bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"Hey mom, where's Souta?" She questioned as she was eating, her mom sat at the seat across from her and responded "School starts earlier for him here." Then, she sipped her coffee.

"Kagome, koi, you know you have such pretty brown eyes, they remind me of chocolate." He mom told her with sincerity. "Yea mom, you've told me that every day of my live since I was born." Kagome said with amusement, "And you usually go on about how lovely my hair is!" She stood at that. "Well yes, but its such a pretty auburn color" Her mom said in a loving voice.

"Bye mom!" Kagome said as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Bye dear!" Her mother called as Kagome closed the door behind her.

Kagome walked to her bus stop, remembering where it was from when her mom had shown her as they drove by. It was roughly two good distanced blocks away from her house.

When she reached the bus stop she noticed a tall red headed boy standing there. As he turned to look at her she noticed that he had the most intriguing green eyes. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black Norma Jean shirt.

"Hello." He said politely, obviously having the intentions to make friends. She didn't know what came over her, but she immediately replied "Hello. What's your name?" She usually didn't speak to strangers; in fact she usually didn't speak to anyone at all.

"I'm Shippo Kitsune" he spoke nervously while taking a little bow, "What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." She said simply with a confidence that was not her own. She even held out her hand for him to shake, and he did so. "You seem really nervous. Whys that?" Curious was the only way to describe her. "Well, I've been home schooled all of my life."

An 'O' formed on Kagome's face. "I've just moved here. Wanna be friends?" She said candidly.

"I'd like that" He laughed with a smile plastered on his face and that is when the bus came.

-----------------------------------------

**A/n**: Hey. This is my first fan fic so excuse my ill-expert-ness.

I think I'll have fun writing this.


	2. Nice to Meet you!

**Sunsets, Daisies, Fireflies**

Chapter 2

Nice to meet you!

_An 'O' formed on Kagome's face. "I've just moved here. Wanna be friends?" She said candidly._

"_I'd like that" He laughed with a smile plastered on his face and that is when the bus came._

The doors to the outrageously yellow colored bus opened with a high pitched squeal. Shippo and Kagome both flinched before Shippo hesitantly climbed on, followed by Kagome. They looked around for a moment there were already a few people on the bus; Most of them littering the middle.

"Ay!" A short old lady looked up at them she had been looking at some sheets of paper. "Ye betta find a seat. Pick one. Any where'd ya like! Get those feet movin come on! My bus drivas' gotta go!"

Shippo filed to the back of the bus and took an empty seat behind two guys. The seats sat two so Kagome sat down next to him. Right as they sat down the buses doors shut again with another high pitched squeal and then the bus moved down the street.

Shippo started talking excitedly about what he was planning to do at school. While Kagome who had been listening at first turned her attention to the two boys in front of them.

One had black hair which was pulled into a low rats tail and from what she could tell he was wearing a purple shirt; She had know idea what it said, and a some regular sized jeans. The other one interesting enough had long silver hair and a red shirt. They were talking badly about somebody, if only she could strain to here.

"….Then! That fucking bastard had the nerves to put plastic wrap over the toilet seat. And what a fucking mess that made; and for what? For walking in on him and his girlfriend, KAGUYA! As soon as I get the chance---" He was suddenly cut off by the black haired boy. "Shh! Its Sango's bus stop!"

There was that horrible squeal again and then a girl in black pinstriped Capri's' and a plain white shirt in which "Say anything Houshi and your dead," had been scribbled on it. She walked directly to the back of the bus and as she got closer to the sat in which the silver and black haired boy sat she gave the black haired boy an evil look.

As she walked by him he blurted out, (As if he had been being strangled.) "Sango will you bear my child!"

**SMACKKKKKK!**

Everyone started laughing as a red hand print started to appear on the black haired boys face. Sango took a seat on the other side of the bus next to Kagome. Shippo was looking at Sango with amazement along with Kagome. Finally the Silver haired boy spoke up, "Oi, Miroku? You'd think ya'd learn your lesson by now."

This was met by a really nasty response of "Shut up, Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha. Wow." So that was his name.

Suddenly Sango spoke up "Are you two new?" obviously directing the question to Kagome and Shippo. They both replied with a faint 'yes'.

"Well. I'm Sango Slayer. That's Inuyasha Sengoku and that's Miroku Curso A.K.A Houshi." Sango smirked at the confusion on their faces, "Why do we call him Houshi? He likes to quote scriptures like an idiot."

Kagome and Shippo both laughed. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my friend Shippo Kitsune."

Sango smiled. "Nice to meet you."

They had many other eventful conversations through the squeaks and squeals of the bus picking up kids. Kagome learned many things about the new associates including that Sango played the keyboard, Inuyasha the bass, Miroku played the electric guitar and Shippo admitted to being an awesome drummer. 'This would be perfect for a band with me as the singer' thought Kagome.

"How much longer do we have till we get to school?" Asked Shippo impatiently, Sango replied with a "Were here right now." The bus pulled into a side road that lead to the bus loop and the school patio.

On the buses speaker came the voice of the old women First it came on hushed as 'Sit down, Sit down! We do this every year!'; "I am Kaede, Ms. Kaede to you. And I'd like to welcome you to West Academy School."

**A/N**: w00t Second Chapter.

I had to think a while on a title because there were some many choices.

I finally decided on 'Nice to meet you'

I'm gonna try to keep it simple.

I don't need to get stressed now do I?

But I love to stress other people.

Expect cliffies later.


End file.
